Danse Macabre
by Alabaster Ink
Summary: They were the elite of the elite, tools for their villages and symbols of Death for anyone else. They killed without mercy and were considered Gods among shinobi, but to the people that knew them, they were just children. AU. NaruHina, ShikaTema, others.
1. Prologue: The Great Shinobi Secrets

Hey all

**Hey all! My first Naruto fic that I'm actually getting the courage to type up. I have two other fics in my priority arsenal, one for Narnia and one for Star Wars, but I've been planning this for ages. Please ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes. I try to find them all, but it doesn't always work.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would give up school and just be lazy. Alas, I do not. The only things I own are the plot and the characters that you've never heard of and are obviously OCs. I'm just a young girl, procrastinating her summer reading.**

**Summary: They were the elite of the elite, tools for their villages and symbols of Death for anyone else. They killed without mercy and were considered Gods among shinobi, but to the people that knew them, they were just children.**

**Warning: This is a super/possibly God-like Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sand Sibs, and a few other characters, without making it too obvious and I'm trying to keep them as in character as possible, with a bit of an exception in Hinata. I'll try not to overpower them, and for people who don't like OCs that much they won't have a big part, and will mostly just be mentioned. Don't like, don't read.**

**Key:**

**Kyuubi/Demon talking**

_**Kyuubi/Demon thinking**_

"Normal talking"

_-Telepathic talking-_

_Thinking_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Danse Macabre**

**Prologue: The Great Shinobi Secrets**

Their names were inconsequential, their faces unknown to all but a few, and their very existence a secret to anyone under the rank of high-Chuunin. They were hidden, taught, protected, and made into the ideal shinobi, perfect in every way. Most who saw their faces did not live to tell about it, and those that did usually went insane. They were their villages' secrets and they would kill to keep it that way.

There was a team for each of the Five Great Shinobi Nations: Shikyo, Shouten, Takai, Zetsumei, and Sendo. Each one meant Death, and each one a section of what made up the Oujou Squads. They were the elite of the elite to everyone around them…except each other.

They constantly fought each other under their Kages' orders, identities kept covered, until finally they reached their limits. An all out battle between them was used to determine who was the strongest. Eventually, Konoha came in first, followed closely by Suna, Kiri, Kumo, and finally, Iwa. A truce was settled, and the teams faded into the background, letting other shinobi shine and becoming mere shadows in the minds of those that knew of them.

Their missions became top-secret information and sometimes their employers didn't even know who they were. They used many facades, mostly so as not to attract attention, and sometimes they could be found walking around their villages without any the wiser. In fact, most of their teachers did not know who they were, for they always wore masks during lessons, and those that did know were under threat of death should they tell.

Some of the villages took the secrecy more seriously than others. Konoha, for example, held their team's identities with the utmost importance, while Iwa was a bit more careless. It was for this reason that the Konoha team's bounty was the highest.

But for all their power, and all their strength, those that knew them had another name for them: children.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was no stranger to pain. In fact, he had spent most of his life swimming in it, but even he had to admit that nothing was more painful than one of Hinata's punches. She even had Tsunade of the Sannin asking her for tips, which the young girl gladly gave to the dread of every pervert around. Fortunately for Naruto, he healed quite quickly and was back on his feet within seconds. Unfortunately, Hinata was prepared and punched him again. He got up slower, his body remembering why he was supposed to knock.

"Naruto-kun…" The name was whispered with a deceptively sweet tone that didn't belong to a twelve-year-old girl. He was definitely in trouble. "I'm working…"

"Uh…yeah…umm…hehe…funny story there…umm…" He looked around for someone or something to blame, but he didn't find anything.

"I'm waiting." Her mouth had twisted into a sadistic smile and the chemicals in the test tubes bubbled ominously.

"Well, you see, there was this giant rabbit and it…um…was going after this little kid and when it saw me…uh…it thought I'd taste better so I ran all the way down here to…um…" He saw the look on her face. "I should stop talking."

"Yeah." She sent him a tight smile and nodded.

"Right." There was a sort of awkward silence in which Hinata began cleaning up the chemicals and glass that she had dropped when Naruto had unceremoniously barged into her lab.

She wasn't really mad at him. He was hard to stay mad at for long so she didn't even try anymore, but that didn't stop her from telling him off. Sometimes it was hard for her to believe that he was really so powerful because he acted so childish, but she had to admit that it was kind of endearing.

"Itai!" Naruto's shout brought her out of her thoughts as she caught him kneeling down next to the chemicals clutching his right hand.

"Naruto-kun!" Catching on to what he had done, she quickly grabbed her medical bag and scrambled over to the boy.

Separating his hands, she looked at the burnt flesh that was slowly starting to heal and grabbed her self-made chemical wash, disinfectant, and tweezers. She knew that by time she finished the burns and cuts would be gone.

"Naruto-kun, how many times have I told you not to touch the chemicals and glass without gloves on?" She dipped the tweezers in alcohol and sprayed them with disinfectant.

"But I am wearing gloves!" He yelled back and nodded towards his black leather, finger-less gloves.

"Heavy-duty gloves with actual fingers." Hinata scolded, gently taking out the small shards of glass in his hand that was slowing down the healing process.

"Oh…hehe." He scratched the back of his head with his good hand and looked away sheepishly.

"Just be careful, Naruto-kun. These chemicals are really dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt." She said gently, looking down.

Naruto stared at her for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Hey." He tilted her chin up slowly and looked into her pearly eyes. "I'm okay. Kyuubi makes sure of that, and besides, I'm pretty resilient myself."

She gave a small smirk. "Oh yeah? Well, Mr. Resilient, can you stand up to this?" She slowly began to crawl forward, her smirk widening at his 'deer-in-the-headlights' look.

"Umm…Hinata-chan…w-what are you doing?" He fell back onto his hands and looked around wildly, the Senbon falling out of his mouth.

"Seeing how resilient you are." She said coyly.

"W-what?"

"You heard me." She leaned her head in close to his and was just about to kiss him when—

"Troublesome." The lazily dragged out word had the desired effect as the two sprang apart and stared at their formerly missing teammate.

Nara Shikamaru was the epitome of laziness. He was so lazy in fact, that even Hinata, who was a very patient person, got fed up sometimes and made him help Naruto with his pranks. Despite his laid-back attitude, the boy had an I.Q. of over 200, not that he showed it much outside of missions and training.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled. Jumping up he ran towards his friend and hugged him.

"Ack! Naruto, get off!" He tried pushing the younger boy off, but Naruto grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

"You're gonna help me with my latest prank!"

"What?! No, absolutely not. You're ideas are too troublesome." Hinata drowned out the rest of the conversation, as it was pretty much a routine she knew by heart, and she knew as much as the other two that Naruto would eventually win.

Sometimes, during times like these, when she looked back at her memories over the years, she found it hard to believe how much, or how little, they had all changed. She had probably changed the most, going from the shy Hyuuga Heiress to a confident, slightly scary, girl who could give a kage a run for their money.

Naruto and Shikamaru on the other hand, had only changed enough that certain people would take notice. The young Jinchuuriki had definitely tuned down the enthusiasm and knew when to be serious, but he still loved a good prank every now and then. Shikamaru was less lazy, but probably wasn't going to get an enthusiasm award any time soon.

It was odd how all of them had come together really. They were such random children, well Naruto wasn't with him holding the Kyuubi and all, but the other two were. Their personalities were so different and even to this day, Hinata still wondered why the Sandaime Hokage had chosen them to be Konoha's Oujou Squad.

That's not to say that they weren't good at what they did. Oh no, Team Shikyo was the best of all the Oujou Squads, with a rank of SL-Class 6, a specific rank created just for the squads and was above SS-Class. There was SL-Class 1-6 with 1 being one rank above SS-Class and 6 being the highest. They had worked day and night since the age of two to be where they were now. Even the Hokage could no longer beat them, but then again, he had taught them, along with many other teachers. Evidence lies in Hinata's super strength and healing abilities. Tsunade was proud.

Still, Hinata couldn't say she wasn't confused. She had theories of course, but most of them were so ridiculous that even Naruto would have scoffed at them, and he came up with strange things everyday. But, she had a feeling that she really didn't want to know, and sort of told herself to ignore it. It would do no good to go into training with her theories clouding her mind.

Training. Now that was a word she knew by heart. Since her second birthday, she and the two boys had training. They practically ate, drank, slept, and swam in it. The best teachers had been at their disposal, countless ANBU and Jounins vying for the opportunity. Yet not one of them saw their faces without permission. Very few had actually seen them, and even less knew their names. They were simply called Kitsune, Nezumi, and Shika. Fox, Mouse, and Deer. Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru. Team Shikyo.

* * *

Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, stared. A feeling of overwhelming dread settled over him and he subconsciously wondered what he had done wrong in his life to warrant this. He could think of very few things, but he knew it must have been something. For there, sitting right in front of him, was the one thing he feared above everything else.

_Paperwork._

The bane of all Hokages. He sometimes swore that the Yondaime must have had some sort of sick satisfaction when he died at giving the Sandaime his position back. What he wouldn't give to have some sort of Class-3 (that is a serious threat to the village that must be exterminated **right now**) emergency so he could have some sort of excuse to leave his office. Naruto had said that he knew a way to get it done faster, but the boy was holding it over the old man's head like a worm to a fish. At this rate, he'd be dead before the boy told him.

Oh well, better get started. Just as he was about to pick up his brush, _it _happened. The one thing worse than a Class-3 was a Class-N. _Naruto_.

For all the boy's strength and stealth, knocking was a word that completely blew his mind. Sarutobi could feel the headache coming on as he saw the black clad boy walk into the room and blow all the paper off the desk.

"Jiji!" Naruto yelled.

The old man sighed. "Yes, Naruto?" The boy had no respect for his elders.

"I have a problem!"

"What is it this time, Naruto?" This happened too often for the old man to be surprised anymore.

"Hinata tried to kiss me!" Well, that was different.

"How is that a problem? I thought you liked her." It was no secret that the two were infatuated with each other, and they had kissed before, so Sarutobi didn't see the problem.

"I do! But-" The boy was looking around as if to try and find something to explain.

"Naruto." He caught the young shinobi's attention. "Hinata is a young girl. Don't try and understand them. I gave up a long time ago."

"Yeah, but you're old! Girls don't hit on you anymore." The Hokage was definitely feeling that headache.

"As true as that may be," He was starting to feel a tick on his forehead. "Don't worry. You and Hinata are fine. She was probably teasing you."

"I know, but still." The pre-teen looked down and rubbed his head.

"Don't worry about it." Looking at his paperwork lying on the floor, a thought came to him. "Hey Naruto, would you like to help-"

But the boy had already leapt out the window, leaving the old Hokage to his torture. Turning his gaze back to the stuff, the Sarutobi felt tears well up in his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The Hokage Monument. Training Ground 44. The Tunnels. Each one held a different meaning to the villagers and the shinobi. The mountain was a symbol of pride to both, showing their strength. Training Ground 44 was a mystery to civilians who just knew to steer clear, but to the ninja, it was a place where they either became real shinobi or died. The tunnels, however, were unknown to villagers and shinobi under high-Chuunin level.

Yes, there were underground tunnels in Konoha. They connected to the many passages in the Hokage Monument and the hidden towers in Training Ground 44. This proved to be perfect when the three children were deciding where they were to live when they left the ANBU headquarters. The tunnels themselves held many rooms, two of which became Hinata's lab and living quarters.

No one knew how they had gotten there, but the team had the suspicion that it was created by the Shodaime due to the wooden floors, walls, and ceiling. Of course it was just a guess, but Shikamaru was rarely wrong. The fact that almost no one knew about it helped, seeing as Hinata needed someplace private to run her experiments. Unfortunately, Naruto liked to leave Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death or Shi no Mori, just to come down and create noise.

The team used the tunnels mostly so they could communicate and train with each other without creating attention. When they had moved out of the ANBU headquarters at age nine and Hinata had chosen to live in the tunnels, it was only natural that the two boys would choose someplace nearby. What better places to stay than the Forest of Death and the Hokage Monument? Naruto chose to live in the forest due to his wild nature and his love of running around in the open. Shikamaru chose the monument for two reasons: it had the best cloud-watching spots and it was the last choice.

But while the three places held different meanings for the villagers and other shinobi, they held one meaning for the three children: home.

So when the Hokage told his secretary to throw his summoning bird down into the sewers she only questioned him for a minute.

* * *

'_They haven't gone on a mission in a long time.'_ The old man thought. _'They'll appreciate this.'_ He thought again. _'Optimism. I must remain optimistic.' _ His happy thoughts went down the drain when he looked back on the mission he had for the three. _'Who am I kidding? They'll skin me alive.'_

The mission was definitely different. Actually, the old Hokage didn't think he'd ever had to give out a mission like this one. It wasn't a hard mission, actually it was quite easy and, normally, he would have given it to a Jounin or Chuunin, but he didn't know anyone who was…age appropriate.

After all, only children could fit in with children.

But that didn't mean those children were going to like it. Hence, his problem.

"You summoned us, Hokage-sama?" Lifting his head from where it had rested in his hands, the old man gazed upon the masked faces of his Oujou Squad.

Despite their personalities outside of missions, the team became as emotionless as ANBU "Ne" members during an assignment. They became cold, calculating, and flawless. Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru disappeared and were replaced by Kitsune, Nezumi, and Shika. Unfortunately, this mission required the former three.

"Yes, I have a mission for the three of you." The three ANBU clad ninja waited for their superior to continue. "We have gathered information from Jiraiya that Orochimaru has made some movement in Ta no Kuni."

"Are we to go and exterminate?" Kitsune asked, his posture not revealing anything.

"No." The three children exchanged unseen glances. "Jiraiya's informant stated that Orochimaru had set his sights on gaining something from Konoha. He didn't know what, but he knew it had something to do with the Chuunin Exams. Now, we have our suspicions on what he wants, but the job I have for you is one of protection and not of assassination."

"Protection of who, Hokage-sama?" Nezumi questioned, not liking where this was going.

"Konoha's new genin." There was a stunned silence before Shika decided to say what was on the three children's minds.

"Excuse me?" Okay, that was probably the more polite way of putting it, but it basically meant the same thing.

"Hokage-sama, how does this pertain to Orochimaru?" Nezumi was trying to figure out what the old man was plotting, but nothing came to her.

"We fear that Orochimaru will try and go after Konoha's bloodlines or clan heirs during the Exam and I would like you to make sure this doesn't happen. The new genin teams have just completed their Jounin's test and two of those teams passed. Both made completely of clan heirs, including the young Uchiha boy."

"But, Hokage-sama, how do you even know they'll be entered in the exams? Most instructors wait a year."

"Ahh, but if I know these teachers like I think I do, they'll enter the teams just because. Besides, the Council will probably want to flaunt the Uchiha's strength."

"That's stupid-ow, Hinata!" Kitsune rubbed the spot where the girl had pinched him.

"Stupid it may be, Kitsune-taichou, but it's true. Even if they are not entered I don't want any risks." The three pre-teens nodded in understanding.

"Now that that's settled, I wish to let you know how this mission is to be carried out. You are to be discrete in the best way I know how."

"How?" Kitsune asked.

"By standing out." Another silence enveloped the room, this time much more pressing.

"What?"

"You are to pose as an early graduate genin team as of one year. So for this mission, you will not be Team Shikyo, but Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru. I want you to become friends with the teams while keeping an eye on them."

"Why a year, Hokage-sama?" Shika asked, his fingers itching towards his chemically altered cigarettes.

"You are also to guard Maito Gai's team, who graduated six months ago, as he has expressed interest in the Exams and his team is the only one with a Hyuuga genin."

"Neji-san?" Nezumi asked, wondering at her cousin.

"Yes. He is the only Hyuuga genin currently in Konoha and with that bloodline, his team may be in danger."

"But what if he recognizes me?"

"He knows the need for secrecy, but you may want to ask you father to speak with him." The Hokage told her and leaned on his desk.

"So we're basically babysitting?" Kitsune said more than asked.

"Think of it as making friends."

"Is this some sort of plot to help us make friends our own age?"

"No, but I will admit that it helps." The old man put on a bright grin as he peered at the obviously disgruntled children. "Now, do you accept your assignment?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." They said in unison.

"Good, dismissed." The three disappeared in puffs of smoke.

_I hope I did the right thing._ The rest of the day was spent surrounded by paperwork.

* * *

**Hey all. I don't know when the next update will be, but I hope it will be soon. This school year will be hectic and I have two weeks to do my summer reading, which I put off till now. **

**I hope you all liked it, and please review. But DON'T FLAME!**

**I'm sorry if it went a bit fast, but I'll try and slow down. **

**Till next time!**

**--TimeMage0955**


	2. The Genin Files

**Hey all! Sorry the updates aren't frequent, but with school I don't know how much I'm gonna be able to get done. I'm a junior in HS, I'm in the IB program, I have SATs coming up, I'm studying for my driver's permit, and I'm trying to get an internship at NIH so my life is busy as hell.**

**Someone asked me about pairings so here they are:**

**Main:**

**NarutoxHinata (Betrothed, but like each other)**

**ShikamaruxTemari (Betrothed, and have a very odd relationship)**

**GaaraxOC (Betrothed, but like each other (don't see much of each other though))**

**KankuroxOC (Betrothed, but like each other well enough)**

**There will be others later, but romance isn't the main part of the story. Also, I'm not a fan of Harems (I'm a one soul-mate kind of girl) or yaoi/yuri. I don't mind if you like them and I have nothing against them, but I won't write it. **

**I would also like to remind everyone that these kids are just 12-15 years old and are not exactly focused on romance. The thing with Hinata kissing Naruto and all that is just playful teasing and nothing has gone beyond a kiss on the cheek.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have to go to school.**

**  
WARNING: There will be slight bashing in the beginning, especially on Sakura and Sasuke, but that's only because in the beginning of the series, the two were completely hopeless. I will only bash what I feel is necessary, but they will eventually grow up (well, Sakura will. I don't know if I'll have Sasuke go to Orochimaru or not). Don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

**Danse Macabre**

**Chapter 1: The Genin Files**

If there was one thing Naruto hated more than cold ramen it was babysitting. Now, no one had actually said they were babysitting, but to him and his teammates the word was implied. Unfortunately, the Hokage had used the word "protect" and Naruto had a sort of "protection complex" in which he had to keep everybody safe. His friends and teachers had tried to get him out of it, but progress was slow at best and nonexistent at worst.

The main problem was that every other protection job his team had been assigned, the client had requested it and the children had to act as professional as possible. This time, their clients were oblivious and they had to blend in. They had done uncover missions before, but those usually resulted in killing someone, whether for their client or by Hokage's orders. This was different.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru had had a total of two years (give or take a few months) in normal society. Well, actually, Naruto had never left the Hokage's or ANBUs' watchful eyes and Hinata was sheltered in the Hyuuga Compound, but they had been in noticeable contact with the village during that time. Then the Meeting happened.

The Meeting was basically a way for the Five Great Shinobi Nations to get together and maintain a relative balance of power. It occurred every five years in a different village and the last one had been in Konoha. At that time, balance was shifty and they were on the brink of another war, so the Kazekage came up with an idea. In order to maintain order, why not create a shinobi team so powerful that other villages wouldn't dare attack for fear of decimation (well, except each other, but that's a story for another time)?

The plan was ingenious, even after the Kazekage added in the small bit of arranging marriages between and in the villages so as to truly secure peace (although the Hokage had his doubts as the Suna-nin was known for his cruelty). It was decided that each village gather children or high-ranking shinobi and teach them **everything**. They would be the top shinobi in their villages, maybe even all the Elemental Countries. Konoha, Suna, and Kiri agreed to start their training as soon as possible, but Kumo and Iwa took children that were older.

It was because of this plan that changed the lives of so many children. Sarutobi had to pick the perfect children for this team to work, and he had to do it right under the council's nose. Naruto was an obvious choice for a member. Despite the old man's reservations about turning the boy into a weapon, he acknowledged that the child was basically born to be a shinobi and he had the determination to do it, not to mention the fact that the Kyuubi made the boy a powerhouse. The other two were more difficult.

It had been decided during the meeting that each of the children would be appointed as the heirs of certain village positions. The consistent position was that of Kage, which the Sandaime had given to Naruto. As it was, Sarutobi needed a future Head Medic and Head ANBU Commander. How he was going to find that in two children, he did not know.

It wasn't until he came across the little Hyuuga Heiress that he got his idea. For a two-year-old she was very bright: trying to wrap a bird's wing with clumsy hands and succeeding for the most part. It was also known that Hyuuga had excellent chakra control making the little girl an instant candidate for the medic. The ANBU Commander on the other hand, he saw attempting to play shogi with his father's friends. Granted, the young Nara wasn't getting far, but some of the pieces moved would help his father win the game.

Convincing the Hyuugas wasn't that hard for power was everything to them and a strong heiress was just what they wanted. The only one who really put up a fight was the girl's mother Honoka, but the elders and a slightly subdued Hiashi soon silenced her. The Nara's were harder as prestige and power wasn't that important to them. They preferred simple family lives, and with their son and heir being taken away with only short visiting rights the decision was hard. They eventually let him go, the Hokage managing to convince them (something that not even he knew how he had done it). Unfortunately for him, Nara Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, still threatened the Hokage's manhood every time she saw him.

So, the children grew up in the relative safety of ANBU headquarters, only leaving on missions. They had lessons and training everyday with five hours of sleep and three half-hour meals, but even at the headquarters they were hidden with only their teachers as company. When the children had moved out, their homes were either secluded, dangerous, or secret, making their social skills start to wane. All in all, they had no idea what normal children did and spying could only help so much.

The only thing the team had going for them was that they were supposed to be early graduates. They could blame any abnormalities on what a year's worth of shinobi training could do. Unfortunately, that only went so far and they didn't want anyone to get suspicious, especially the Jounin sensei whom had access to some of the more…restricted scrolls.

While their social skills may be a bit of a problem, clothes were their definite stand out point. The team did not own anything other than formal clan, village status, and Jounin and ANBU wear. Undercover outfits were too impractical for shinobi to wear and they had been given to them by the Hokage, thus having to return them at the end of the missions. So, for the first time, the children were going clothes shopping and Naruto did not like it.

He added shopping in his 'Things I Hate to Do' list right behind babysitting and cold ramen.

"Can we go now?" Naruto asked for the fifth time that hour. "We've been in here forever!"

Now, it wasn't entirely Naruto's fault. Hinata, who had never been allowed to pick out her own outfit, was more enthusiastic than either of her two teammates had ever seen, and it was this enthusiasm that was making them suffer. Well, it was making Naruto suffer, Shikamaru was asleep.

"No, Naruto-kun. I still need to find an outfit because unlike the two of you, I can't just throw something together and expect it to work." Hinata sighed as she ran her fingers down a beautiful battle kimono.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Why do you care what you're wearing if it's just going to get ripped easily anyway?" He asked, his arms almost smacking the sleeping Shikamaru in the face. "It's already been six hours since lunch and we haven't eaten yet! Heck, Sarutobi-jiji said we had to meet him by seven. If we don't finish soon, we won't have time to eat!"

"Naruto-kun, as much as I detest gender bias, I have to admit that kunoichi are occasionally looked down upon. We are, however, able to use this to our advantage, because if we look good enough enemies are easier to seduce or at the very least they underestimate us." She looked at his disgruntled expression and almost laughed. It so obvious he did not like her answer.

Deciding to further annoy him, she continued. "Now, I need to find an outfit which will help me take advantage of this. So if you stop complaining for one minute I promise we can sneak off and try and con Iruka-sensei into buying us ramen from that little stand he likes so much." The girl promised, talking about their former tracking teacher and one of the few people allowed in with their little secret. For a Chuunin, the guy had eyes and ears like a hawk, surpassing even Inuzuka ANBU, much to their embarrassment.

The boy's eyes darkened at the mention of taking advantage of her looks (which, subconsciously, as his hormones hadn't quite begun to set in, he found to be quite stunning) before brightening at the prospect of free ramen. "Really, Hinata-chan? You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. I won't even complain about how you eat it." She gave a small smile and blushed when the boy gave her the 'Naruto Patented Smile.' No matter how confident she got, Naruto would probably always make her blush. It was a habit she was trying, and failing, to break.

Shaking her head to get rid of her blush, Hinata turned her glance back towards the rack. She was about to give up and go look at another section of the store when something caught her eye. It was simple, but perfect for both looks and fighting. Seeing that Naruto was preoccupied poking Shikamaru, she snuck into the dressing room and tried it on, grabbing a pair of shoes on the way. Surprisingly, only a few modifications needed to be made for it to be perfect.

She quickly changed back into her clothes (ones she had borrowed from one of her cousins) and, glancing back to make sure the boys still weren't paying attention to her, moved over to the clerk, stating the amount of copies she wanted and the changes that needed to be made.

Once the outfit was taken care of and the time for pick-up stated, Hinata walked back over towards her two teammates. Naruto was still trying to get Shikamaru's attention and didn't seem to have noticed her absence. While that was useful to her, Hinata couldn't say that she wasn't a bit hurt that Naruto hadn't noticed. Then again, if it benefited her she could let it slide just this once. Next time, he wouldn't be so lucky.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, are we done yet?" Naruto stopped poking Shikamaru and Hinata could have sworn she heard a slight sigh of relief.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Let's go get some ramen." She smiled at the blond as he leapt from his seat with a yell, dragging a half-asleep Shikamaru by the wrist.

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!" The boy could be heard all the way down the street as Hinata left the store with a nod to the woman, following her teammates.

Naruto's addiction to ramen went way back to when the team needed a quick meal in between training. As surprising as it may sound, the boy had **hated** the food when he first tried it. He spent an hour in the bathroom throwing up, ignoring that day's instructor who kept yelling that the enemy "wouldn't wait for [Naruto] to stop spewing his guts before [the enemy] spewed them for him." Naruto spent another hour in the bathroom.

It had been unfortunate for Naruto that that instructor had a rather sadistic side to him, one in which Naruto got the pleasure of experiencing. The older shinobi, one Morino Ibiki, strapped the then five-year-old Chuunin to a kitchen chair in the ANBU headquarters and forced the ramen down his throat. Literally.

Ibiki said that on a mission he wouldn't always have the choice to be picky, but after that experience Naruto refused to even look at the salty noodles. It wasn't until Iruka gave him some that the boy actually began to like it. According to Naruto, the meat and vegetables had just smelled so good that he wouldn't have cared what else was in it. As it happened, Iruka began bringing the team more ramen from a small place called Ichiraku. Naruto refused to eat any other type, saying that nothing compared to the heaven that stand made.

Unfortunately, the only time the three were actually able to go to the stand themselves was when they came back from undercover missions. Sometimes, they would keep the civilian clothes until they had to make their report and used a miniscule henge that Tsunade had taught them, but other than that…well they just weren't inconspicuous. As all they really had were ANBU or Jounin uniforms someone would have to be blind to not notice anything strange. Too big of a henge would draw attention from older shinobi, so that was out too. Luckily, they had managed to sweet-talk some Hyuuga cousins who knew of Hinata into giving them clothes for the day. They were annoyingly uncomfortable.

As the team approached the little stand, they were able to make out some sort of gathering of about six kids probably around their age. From the hitai-ate on them and the semi-celebratory air about the place, the team guessed that they must be the two new genin teams they were supposed to guard.

Most of them stood out for one reason or another. The two girls, while quite pretty, looked like they were trying to starve themselves. One of them had what appeared to be long, pink hair, while the other was a pale blonde. Neither one looked ready to be kunoichi, but at least the blonde had enough sense to pull her hair back.

Both girls appeared to be fighting with each other while trying to flirt with the brooding boy sitting next to them. Hinata had to give them props for multi-tasking, but that's as far as she went. The brooding boy seemed as if he'd rather be anywhere but where he was. If that was because of his apparent fangirls or because he was just naturally anti-social, none of the three kids could tell.

The next person was another boy who appeared to be silently eating a plate of fruit. His silence was less broody and more of a polite, intellectual introvert. This, however, was to be expected as he was obviously an Aburame, the sunglasses and fruit eating a common give away. You see, the thing about the Aburame Clan was that they loved fruit seeing as it was the one thing that both humans and bugs could enjoy wholeheartedly.

There was another boy sitting to his right. Well, actually he was sort of standing while screaming out words of joy, followed by yipping coming from the puppy on his head. Definitely an Inuzuka, the boy appeared to be recounting his team's Final Genin Test to the ramen chef, though it all seemed rather exaggerated. Naruto highly doubted that their Jounin sensei had them go rescue a princess while fighting off a band of enemy nin for their test.

Finally, it came down to the last boy. He was a rather…rotund boy and it seemed as if he couldn't get enough ramen. Shikamaru vaguely remembered him and the blonde girl, so he figured that the boy must be an Akimichi and the girl a Yamanaka, as he remembered his dad mentioning them on one of his visits. The boy could definitely give Naruto a run for his money in a ramen-eating contest. The thought almost got the young genius sick.

After examining the kids, Naruto realized something: Ichiraku's is small. Very small. It has a total of six stools. There were six genin. There was no room for Naruto. Orochimaru would have cowered at the look on his face. Luckily, Hinata and Shikamaru were used to Naruto's odd temperaments and quickly pulled the enraged boy away before he made a scene. It would do no good for them to get on the bad side of their unassuming clients or visa versa.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?! Let me get 'em!" The boys began to struggle in his teammates' grasps, but the two other kids wouldn't let him go.

"It's not worth it Naruto!" Shikamaru grunted, muttering, "_troublesome,_" under his breath.

"But…but…the RAMEN!" The younger boy started sniffling and turned his doe-blue eyes to Hinata, silently begging her to take his side.

Knowing this game, Hinata just gave him an apologetic smile and shook her head. There was no way she was going to ruin this mission before it even began. Giving her one last pleading look, he reluctantly calmed down. Crossing his arms and scowling, Naruto began stalking towards the Hokage Tower, his night ruined by the fact that he hadn't gotten his ramen. It was a good thing they hadn't met up with Iruka on the way or Naruto would have felt worse. The only food better than Ichiraku ramen was Ichiraku ramen that Iruka-sensei paid for.

Shaking their heads, the other two members of Team Shikyo began to follow their leader. He may be a goof, but he was their goof, so they silently promised that later, after they picked up their clothes, they would take the boy out for ramen.

Entering the Tower through a secret entrance Naruto had found years ago, the three quickly changed into the ANBU uniforms they had sealed inside a scroll. It wouldn't do for three kids to just appear and demand an audience with the Hokage.

Appearing out from behind a painting of the Shodai Hokage, Kitsune, Nezumi, and Shika, silently moved through the hallways and up the stairs to the Hokage's office. They had fun trying to avoid the busybody Chuunin and Jounin moving around carrying stacks of papers or scrolls. Kitsune especially enjoyed seeing how many things he could knick from people's pockets. So far, he had two silver bells, four little orange books, some dango sticks, a pocket mirror, and a pack of cigarettes. He was feeling pretty good.

The three ANBU arrived two minutes later outside the office and waited for the Hokage to let them in. As soon as they heard his voice, the three entered the room to see not the Hokage, but his sea of paperwork.

"Umm…Hokage-sama…?" Nezumi asked hesitantly, almost afraid to ask where all this paper had come from.

"Yes, Nezumi-san?" The Hokage's face appeared over a stack of scrolls where the group could only assume his desk was.

"Where did all this come from?" If her face could have been seen, it would have had a look of awed horror on it.

"Yeah, if this is what you're preparing me to do then I say take it back." Taking a few slow steps forward, Kitsune narrowly avoided colliding with a small pile of scrolls in the middle of the floor.

"Ah…well, yes…umm…" The Hokage had the humility to look ashamed.

"Hokage-sama…" Nezumi sighed. "Have you been procrastinating?"

"Not exactly," The aging shinobi saw the girl begin to twitch so he quickly continued. "You see, I stepped out to get some lunch and when I came back," He motioned to the papers all around the room. "this was here."

"Have fun, taichou." Shika muttered to the (possibly pouting) boy next to him.

"Gee, thanks for the support." The blond said sarcastically. The other boy just nodded.

"Now, Team Shikyo, I have called you here for a reason." The Hokage pushed aside the previous scolding and the team quickly saluted, the ANBU façade falling into place.

"It is imperative that you get to know these teams. You will be spending a lot of time with them and they will already be suspicious of your early graduation." Seeing as the three had not moved, he continued, "Get to know their skill levels and balance yourselves accordingly." The old man turned to Nezumi.

"Now, Nezumi-san, I have spoken to your father and he has agreed to speak with Neji." The girl nodded and the Sandaime picked up nine thick folders that the team swore hadn't been there before.

"These are the folders on each genin. Read them, learn them, memorize them. Understood?" The three stiff salutes were his only answer. "Questions?"

None of the children spoke for a while, but after a few minutes Shika stepped up.

"Hokage-sama, who is to pose as our Jounin sensei? He, or she," he amended at Nezumi's invisible glare. "would have to know who we are."

"Ah, yes, about that," He paused and the team leaned in slightly in anticipation. "I'm going to let you guess." The Hokage smiled as the team facefaulted.

As the team began picking themselves up, they began saying random names.

"Ibiki-sensei?" The Hokage shook his head.

"Izumo-sensei?" Another shake.

"Kotetsu-sensei?" Again, another shake.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"He teaches at the academy, taichou." Shika said, shaking his head.

"Oh, yeah. Hehe, sorry." Rubbing the back of his neck, the name-calling began again.

"Hayate-sensei?" Another shake of the head was her answer.

"Genma-sensei?" 'No' was the answer.

"Well, who else available knows who we are?" Nezumi asked, after a few more names were said.

The Hokage smiled that smile that tells you everything you didn't want to know.

"Oh no, please tell me it's not…" Kitsune trailed off, the horror resounding in his voice.

* * *

"Alright Maggots, fall in line and take off your masks! I wanna see the looks of horror when you receive these files!" A scantily clad woman yelled at the dismayed team in front of her.

"Hai, Anko-sensei." Their tones were so dismayed that one could even tell the difference between Shikamaru's usual tone and this one.

After their meeting with the Hokage and their subsequent realization of who their sensei was, the three had (slowly) made their way down to training ground 44. Now, it probably would have been better for them to have moved a bit faster, but this day was just turning out to be horrible. It was one thing for them to have to even do this mission, but to get _her_ as their pretend sensei?! Dear Kami-sama above.

Mitarashi Anko was perhaps the one teacher that the young shinobi still feared. It didn't matter that they could beat her, she just had this aura about her that made you want run as fast and as far as possible and then keep on running. Even Hinata, who had had the most training under her (to get rid of her stuttering), had an healthy fear of the woman. It was unhealthy not to be scared with her around.

When they had finished training under her at the age of nine, they thought they were done. The possibility of seeing her around the village was a given, but having her as a teacher was whole other matter. As it would turn out, they weren't as done as they thought.

"Um…A-Anko-sensei," Hinata began as she took off her mask. "aren't we only looking after three teams? Why are there thirteen files?"

Anko cackled and each of the three twelve-year-olds stepped back.

"There's the kicker ain't it brat! And what've I told ya 'bout stuttering?" The grin on her face was eerily familiar.

"S-s-sorry!" The girl couldn't help but stutter.

"We're gonna have to have some more lessons, aren't we brat?" The shit-eating grin on her face got bigger. "Anyway, 'bout the files. Apparently, Hokage-sama wants ya to know 'bout the Jounin senseis too. Said it'd enable ya to get around them more."

"So the Hokage expects us to lie to experienced Jounin?" Naruto asked, although it was said as more of a statement. "Yeah, I think we can do that." The grin that was on Anko's face soon appeared on the faces of the three team members, their previous fears forgotten. Heck, even Shikamaru was grinning and he hated to work.

With grins all around, Anko handed the files to Naruto. "Now, it's very important that you have those memorized by tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow!?" She was cut off, but their shocked horror seemed to make the older woman happy.

"Yeah, apparently your mission starts tomorrow at eight am sharp. The teams are having a group meeting at training ground seven and the Hokage wants you all to 'conveniently' appear. Make it look like they're on your turf or somethin' like that."

"But, isn't one of the teams older?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure is, but Asuma wanted the rookie teams to get to know one of the older teams. Personally, I just think he wants to watch Kakashi squirm." A sadistic sort of chuckle passed her lips.

"Asuma? Kakashi?" Hinata asked, thinking. "You mean Sarutobi Asuma and Hatake Kakashi?"

"Sure do! Yuuhi Kurenai is supposed to be somethin' like an assistant teacher to Asuma, but I think it's just a ruse for them to see each other more. Asuma was too willing to take her on as an assistant sensei."

"Yeah, yeah, mushy stuff," Naruto pushed that stuff aside for what he felt was the most important thing. "You mean to say that Kakashi, the Hatake Kakashi, has taken a _genin team_!?"

"Yep, caused quite an uproar in the missions office too. Damn that was funny!" Anko laughed at the image of a room full of speechless shinobi.

"Well, I do believe I should leave you to your work seeing as you only have about," She pretended to look down at her non-existent watch. "ten hours to memorize all this." Smiling at their incredulous faces, she raised her hand in farewell.

Before disappearing, she turned to Naruto and quickly swiped something from his pocket. "Just so you know, brat, I always notice when the dango goes missing." Giving him a grin that promised future pain, she shouted, "Have fun, maggots!" And disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I think you're losing your touch, Naruto." Hinata smiled and turned to her captain.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled and looked down at the files in his hands. "I think I hate this assignment more than I did before."

"Troublesome." And with that, Team Shikyo vanished in three identical puffs of smoke.

* * *

Five hours later found the team reading Team Seven's files for the third time. The other teams were memorized enough that Shikyo would be able to watch them effectively. It was an extremely boring process. The only ones that were even remotely interesting were the Jounins, Uchiha Sasuke, and Rock Lee. But that was stretching it.

"Should we go over them again?" Hinata asked from her position on Naruto's futon. Naruto, who was sprawled out on the floor, only groaned and reached out a hand for the closest Team 7 folder.

He picked it up and said the name aloud. "Haruno, Sakura." He handed the folder to Hinata, the only one willing to read them.

"Let's see. Birthday: March 28. Shinobi ID Number: 012601. Blood Type: O. Age: 12. Rank: Genin, under Hatake Kakashi with teammates Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba."

"Yeah, yeah, get to the semi-good stuff!" Naruto yelled, his patience wearing thing.

"Naruto, this is important!"

"Oh come on, Hinata-chan, when are we going to need to know her birthday?" He lifted himself up onto his elbows and threw a pillow at Shikamaru to wake the genius up. Ignoring the disgruntled noise from the other boy, he continued. "I mean, if we just met the girl, we wouldn't actually know any of this stuff, right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"So just get to the summary so we can all go to bed!" He sent her a pleading look.

"Fine, but if Sandaime-sama quizzes us tomorrow on the birthdays of all these people, I'm blaming you for our failure."

"I don't care as long as I get sleep. Unlike this lazy bum," he threw another pillow at the again sleeping Shikamaru. "I can't fall asleep in the middle of the apocalypse."

"Of course, Hokage-to-be-sama." Doing a little mock bow, she began to read. "Haruno Sakura, only daughter of civilians Haruno Kiyoshi and Yuri, graduated top kunoichi of her class. Her test scores rank highest in the class, but she lacks in Taijutsu and weapons training. She is proficient in academy ninjutsu, although Haruno-san shows severe chakra exhaustion afterwards. Suggests chakra-building exercises. Haruno Sakura-san would probably do well with Genjutsu or Ijutsu." Hinata finished and looked at her teammates. Blank stares only met her back.

"Anything else?" Shikamaru asked, sleepily.

Nodding, Hinata read a small side note that she had neglected to see to last two times. "Haruno-san suffers from an extreme lack of attention when in the presence of one Uchiha Sasuke."

"Great," Naruto said, sarcastically. "She's a fangirl."

"Must have been the pink-haired one at Ichiraku's." The genius yawned. "Great, another troubleso-" He was cut off by the pillow thrown in his face courtesy of Hinata.

"If I hear that word one more time, I will call your mother and have her deal with you." That shut Shikamaru up real quickly.

Despite the fact that he only saw his mother personally a few times a year, he had learned not to anger her. One of her firsts visits, Shikamaru remembered, she had made him do chores. Actual chores. The only things he had had to do before that were eat, sleep, train, and shower. Meeting his mother again had introduced the boy to the horror that was chores. Each time he said never again, and each time it happened again. The woman frightened him.

"Uh-umm-uh, who's next?" He asked quickly, determined to placate the usually calm girl.

Giving him an admonishing glare, Hinata picked up another folder and read, "Uchiha, Sasuke." She got a snort from Naruto. He did not like what this file said.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Shinobi ID Number: 102606. Blood Type: AB. Age: 12. Rank: Genin, under Hatake Kakashi with teammates Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba."

"At least she didn't say his birthday." Naruto muttered, getting a quiet chuckle from Shikamaru and a slight glare from Hinata. "Sorry." He said, sounding anything but sorry.

"I'm sure." She replied sarcastically and lifted up the file to begin reading, pretending nothing had happened. "Uchiha Sasuke, second son of deceased Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, graduate Rookie of the Year with above average Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. He is skilled in traps and evasion for a genin, but his Genjutsu is below average. Unfortunately, Uchiha-san has distanced himself from his peers since the Uchiha Massacre and has become rather anti-social. Close watch suggested."

Silence met the last sentence as it had the last two times. Of all the genin they had to watch, Sasuke was the one they were looking forward to the least. They just hoped he didn't become a second Uchiha Itachi.

"Okaaay, moving on." Naruto said, wanting to change the topic. "Next?"

Shikamaru handed a file over to him and he passed it to Hinata. The file was rather thick and some of the pages were starting to yellow, but it was still very neatly put together.

"Hatake Kakashi. Shinobi ID Number: 009720. Blood Type: O. Age: 27. Rank: Jounin Instructor of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba."

Groans went all around. Kakashi had so many papers in his file that reading and memorizing them in one night was impossible. They didn't care what they were instructed to do, not even they could memorize that much in a few hours.

"Just read the overview, _please_!" Naruto begged, and Shikamaru rolled over, burying his face in his pillow(s).

"Trust me, that's all I have the voice box left for." Hinata cleared her throat. "Hatake Kakashi, also known as Copy Nin Kakashi, master of over a thousand jutsu, and holder of one Sharingan in his left eye. Hatake-san is the first and only child of the famous Hatake Sakumo, Konoha's White Fang, and civilian Hatake Mitsuko. He graduated Rookie of the Year the age of five, became a Chuunin at six, and Jounin at thirteen." A laugh interrupted her.

"Hey, he's almost as good as us!" Naruto laughed and turned to Shikamaru who had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but by time we were five we were already Chuunin. Besides you've already mentioned that the last few times we've read this." Naruto pouted as the his teammates chuckled.

"Yeah, Naruto we get it. But, you've got to remember that we were trained from the age of two by the best. He had no such help." Hinata replied, picking up the file from where she had put it.

"Moving on, Hatake-san was on a genin team under Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage-"

"Hey Naruto, looks like this guy has some connections with you!" Shikamaru spoke up with more enthusiasm than he had shown all night.

"Yeah, closest thing to an older brother I guess I have." The other boy laughed out.

"Sure, the older brother that doesn't know you exist." Shikamaru snorted.

"Kill joy."

"May I please continue?" Her tone sounded annoyed and both boys knew not to antagonize her. They quickly nodded their heads.

"His team consisted of Uchiha Obito and Iroku Rin. During the Third Great Shinobi War, the three were in charge of destroying a bridge that aided the enemy Iwa Nin. At this time, Rin was taken and the two boys split up; Obito to find her, and Kakashi to complete the mission. Kakashi returned and lost his left eye in defense of his teammate. Eventually, both boys caught up to Rin and the Uchiha was crushed in defense of Kakashi. Before he died, the Uchiha requested Rin, the team medic, to place his left eye into Kakashi's damaged one. Thus, Copy Nin Kakashi was created."

"Okay, what was the point of adding that entire story into the summary file?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"I don't know. Possibly to explain something later?" Hinata stated in a more question-like manner.

"Like what? I don't need to know how he got it, just that he has it."

"Maybe it will explain his personality? I don't know! Can I continue?" She was getting annoyed again so the boys gave her quick consent. "Alright, Kakashi soon entered the ANBU at fourteen and gained a summoning contract with dogs. A year later, during the Kyuubi Attack, Rin was killed and Kakashi hid more under the ANBU cover. At the age of twenty-five, he left the ANBU and began getting genin teams. He failed each one until this year's Team 7."

"Bet the Council had something to do with that." Naruto commented with a disgruntled face.

"I don't know, the Inuzuka's are known for their teamwork." Hinata said.

"True, but the Uchiha are known for anything but; the 'last' Uchiha especially." Shikamaru added. "And the Inuzuka are also known for their brashness and impatience. If the Uchiha's teammate got too fed up with him, then Kiba would only work with his dog and the Haruno."

"But wouldn't the Inuzuka motto of never leaving a teammate behind make them work together?" Naruto asked.

"Possibly, but Kiba's young. Imagine if we hadn't been trained the way we were. Do you think we would know to put the good of the mission before our own personal feelings and dislikes?" Shikamaru said, taking in the contemplating looks of his teammates.

"Probably not, and if what the file on the Haruno girl said was true she probably wouldn't work with Kiba if Sasuke didn't." Naruto added his two ryo in.

"I'm just glad we don't have to teach these genin as well. Can you imagine trying to get them all to work together?" The three kids shivered.

"Well, if what the rumors on Kakashi's laidback attitude and chronic lateness are true, then this team just spells failure." Hinata said with a resigned sigh.

"Okay, so we're all in agreement that this team only passed at the Council's insistence?" Naruto asked, and the other two nodded. "Good, moving on." He picked up the next file.

"Well, speak of the Devil, it's Inuzuka Kiba." Naruto grinned and handed the file over to Hinata.

"Inuzuka Kiba. Shinobi ID Number: 012610. Blood Type: B. Age: 12. Rank: Genin under Hatake Kakashi with teammates Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Ninken: Akamaru."

"Inuzuka Kiba, second child and first son of Inuzuka Shikon (MIA) and Tsume, graduated lowest in his graduating class due to test scores. Beyond those scores, Inuzuka-san is actually average in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, but is below average in Genjutsu. He was praised in the academy for his ability to work with others and is close companions with his ninken Akamaru. He is very adaptable, but brash. Suggest strategic missions to level him out."

"Well, I've said it before and I'll say it again. Out off the genin on Team 7, Kiba appears to be the most stable and ready to be a Konoha Shinobi." Naruto said. "Sasuke's knows how to be a shinobi, but he doesn't have the mentality of a _Konoha_ shinobi or even a loyal one to any village. Sakura…she's a fangirl, she's not ready for anything."

"Maybe we should introduce her to Anko-sensei. She'd wipe the fangirlism right out of her." Hinata suggested and the boys caught a slightly sadistic look in her eyes. The girl was normally very sweet, but she despised fangirls, especially in aspiring kunoichi.

_Maybe they just need to get to know __**her**__._ The two boys thought about their teammate.

"Should we read them all over again?" Hinata asked, gathering up the folders into team piles.

"No! Please, no!" Naruto moaned, and Shikamaru buried his head under his pillow. "Hinata-chan, it's three in morning! We have five hours left before we have to meet the teams, which means one hour to prepare and meet with Hokage-jiji, and at least a half hour to get ready and get our clothes. That's, at most, three and a half hours of sleep!"

"Oh, alright." She relented and let loose a sleepy smile. "We can stay here tonight, right?"

"Sure, I already got out the spare futons for Shikamaru and me. You can have mine since you're already on it and it would appear that Shika's asleep."

"Shikamaru's always asleep." She said.

"True, true, and we would hate to wake him up wouldn't we?" He joked and gave her a roguish grin.

"Oh, of course." Hinata laughed and laid the files onto the floor.

Without even bothering to change her clothes, she laid down and pulled the covers up, sleep beginning to claim her. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun." She murmured sleepily.

"Night, Hinata-chan." Was her answer, and soon she was fast asleep.

As Naruto got under his own covers, he took the moment to look at his sleeping teammates. Hinata lay curled under the covers, looking as innocent as she had when they first met. Shikamaru looked just as he had when he fell asleep after looking at the files. Naruto swore the boy could fall asleep standing up if he wanted to.

Smiling at the scene in front of him, Naruto curled up under his temporary covers and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

* * *

**Hey all, I hope you liked it. Please review, but DON'T FLAME. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but the key word is **_**constructive**_**. Since I'm so busy, I won't update unless I know people like the story, so I would appreciate getting ten or more reviews. You don't have to, but I do like knowing that people are enjoying my story. **

**I'm sorry if they seem to OOC, but keep in mind that they've been raised completely differently than in canon. I'm trying to at least keep them believable. **

**Thanx for reading!**


	3. The Real Genin, the Fake Genin

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews, they make me so happy. For those of you wondering if Naruto knows his true heritage, then yes he does. **

**Okay, now we're actually getting to the story part. I would really appreciate it if someone who is good at or likes to draw would please draw me a picture of Team Shikyo. I can do many things, but drawing goes right over my head. If you want to do this, then send me an email or on the review and I will send you all the information on what they look like, because not everything will be said in this chapter or at all. Some of the stuff I have written on my own Oujou biography page will never even make it into the story and is just for my reference, but I would appreciate it being put into a picture. I would love to see Team Shikyo put on paper (or any of the other Oujou Squads if you want to draw them. I'll send that info too). **

**Disclaimer: If you've never heard of it and can't find it on the Internet then it's probably mine. Other than that I (unfortunately) don't own it.**

**ENJOY!

* * *

  
**

**Danse Macabre**

**Chapter 2: The Real Genin, the Fake Genin**

Five-thirty in the morning found two members of Team Shikyo trying to get their other teammate out of bed. Fortunately, this was a common occurrence, one that Naruto and Hinata knew quite well.

"Naruto," Hinata began, as she attempted to drag Shikamaru across the floor by his legs. "Get the board." Naruto nodded and poofed out of the room.

A few moments later, he reappeared holding what looked like a shogi board. Actually, it was a shogi board. Shikamaru's shogi board to be exact. With a nod from Hinata he began.

"Katon: En-" But he was cut of by a yell from Shikamaru.

The formerly sleeping boy was now standing by the door of Naruto's room, clutching the board to his chest like it was a precious treasure. Well, to Shikamaru that may very well be the case. He adored that board, as it had been a gift from his betrothed. Naruto and Hinata always laughed at the fact that the two fought like no tomorrow, and yet that gift was his favorite thing in the world.

"Wow Shikamaru, I think the last time I saw you move that fast was when you fell into the women's onsen in Kiri." Naruto laughed out loud while Hinata tried to hide her giggles. It didn't work.

"If I remember correctly, it was your fault for pushing me in." He grunted and began to relax.

"Yeah, but you're the one they chased not me." He was still laughing as he grabbed his mask and placed the Hyuuga clothes on. "By the way, Hinata-chan, are you sure your cousins don't mind us using their clothes?" He motioned to the clothes he was wearing.

"Well, they did ask me to return them by last night, but they're already late…" She trailed off with a guilty expression on her face.

"Oh my gosh! Shikamaru, Hinata forgot to do something!" He joked. Shikamaru forgot their previous banter and laughed with him.

"Hm, well, I guess you won't be needing those clothes then, right? We can of course just waltz into the tailor's and demand our clothes." She finished sarcastically, her tone betraying nothing.

"Aw, come on Hina-chan, I was just joking." He send her the puppy dog look. All she did was raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sure."

"I waaasss." He whined, but the girl stood firm.

"Of course you were, Naruto-kun." A small smirk was beginning to form on her face, but fortunately Naruto didn't see it.

"I'm reeeaaaly sorry, Hinata-chan!" She couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh, passing the boys as she went out the door.

Naruto stood there, dumbfounded, "What just happened?" The blond turned to his best friend, who was leaning against the wall with a small, exasperated smile.

"You, my friend, just got duped by your girlfriend." And with that, Shikamaru also walked out of the room.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto yelled, chasing the other boy out of the room.

"You're betrothed, it's close enough!" Was the only reply he got before the brunette closed the bathroom door.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" He began banging on the door, only stopping when the door opened up to let a Suiton jutsu out. "I'll see myself to the breakfast table." The blond mumbled and slowly moved to the stairs.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Once breakfast was finished and Shikamaru's shogi board was put back in its' proper place, the team made their way out of the Forest of Death through one of the Hidden Entrances in the Tower basement. It was the first time in years they had done so without having a training session first. They were going to need all their energy today.

"Okay, first things first. We'll go get our clothes from the tailor's before we head off to see Hokage-sama." Shikamaru said.

"Why are we doing that first? Shouldn't we meet with Jii-san first?" Naruto inquired, pushing past a wooden door blocking one of the tunnels.

"Normally yes, but we should make sure Hokage-sama and Anko-sensei agree with our choice of clothes." The boy shivered at the mention of their temporary teacher.

"True. Alright, so we'll do that first." Naruto agreed and got a huge grin on his face. "I can't wait to see what you got, Hinata-chan. It must be great if it took you six hours to decide on something."

"Naruto…" Hinata sighed, exasperated. Sometimes the boy was complete genius, but he didn't do well in non-formal conversations. "Never mind."

As the girl raced ahead, Naruto turned to Shikamaru, "What'd I say?" The other boy just shook his head.

"Sometimes Naruto, you can be so dense."

"Hey! What does that mean?" But the other boy was already far ahead. "Teme!"

Catching up to his teammates, the three continued to race through the tunnels and passageways, silence overtaking them. To anyone else, the passages would have been mind boggling, even to a highly trained tracker or Hyuuga, but these three had spent years memorizing each tunnel, perfecting their internal maps so that they could find their way in the darkness. It was a time consuming, but useful process.

"Ne, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru turned and looked at him, as the group slowed down approaching the entrance that would lead them to Lotus Street.

"Do you think we might be able to make friends with these kids?" At his teammates' curious stares, the boy continued. "I mean, we are the same age and they won't know who we are, so…"

"This coming from the guy who was wondering if this mission was a ploy of the Hokage's in order for us to make friends." Shikamaru snorted in an amused tone.

"Well, yeah, but, I don't know." They had finally stopped in front of Entrance 23. "I mean, maybe it'd be nice to have some more friends our age."

"Maybe, but aren't we technically lying to them?" Hinata muttered, her eyes lowered. "We're not exactly friend material." The air about them suddenly became very depressed.

"I suppose not. There are a lot of differences." Shikamaru said, glancing at his teammates. "But, maybe. It would be nice, I guess, but I think we're getting ahead of ourselves here. Let's just stick to our current plan and see how things progress."

"Right."

Opening the entrance, the group used chakra to block their sense of smell. Despite the ingenuity the Shodai (theoretically) showed in creating the tunnels, he forgot to separate them completely from the sewers. Unfortunately for the children, this meant that in order for them to reach the surface they had to go through the sewage system. They had been tempted to finish the tunnels many times.

"Urg." Naruto grunted as his foot landed in a puddle of sewage. "Why didn't we just follow through to the Monument, or better yet, through the Forest?" He asked, helping Hinata out of the tunnel.

"Because this as the fastest way to the tailor's Naruto." Shikamaru replied, attempting to wipe his hands on his pants.

"Fastest, yeah, but do you really think it's the most inconspicuous?" He shot back. " And even if it was, do you really want to wander around smelling like yesterday's waste?"

"He has a point, Shikamaru-kun." Hinata muttered, inching away from what looked like…well, she didn't want to think of what it looked like.

"Well, we can't go back now." The brunette looked around. "Besides, one Suiton and Katon jutsu later and we'll smell like we just got out of the shower."

"Yeah, if we don't burn ourselves in the process."

"Naruto," Shikamaru growled. "You're practically fire resistant."

"Yeah, but you're not!"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to retort, only to find that he had nothing to say. It was true. He had forgotten that the bonding they had underwent all those years ago didn't transfer all the individual powers or protections each other had.

"True, but I'm sure you can put your pyromaniac tendencies to good use and raise the temperature with…_his_ chakra."

Naruto growled at him.

"Um, guys?" They turned to look at her. "Not to sound pushy or anything, but can we please get moving. I like my tunnels, but I don't like the sewers."

The boys muttered hasty apologies, while silently wondering if it was her time of the month. She had become a bit fiercer as of late.

"Come on," she beckoned the boys forward and began walking. "It's the third manhole, right?"

"Yep, right between 212 and 215 Lotus Street." Shikamaru began to climb up the rusted ladder that would lead them to the tailor, silently wondering why the Hyuuga outfits didn't come with gloves.

Using a modified version of the leaf exercise, he used a small amount of chakra to push the top of the manhole off a bit, just enough for him to gaze around without being noticed. Finding no one within range, he motioned for his teammates to follow as he climbed out.

Now, it probably would have been easier for Hinata to use the Byakugan. Unfortunately, there was a slight problem with that. While the Shodai may not have had enough time to separate the tunnels from the sewers, he had enough sense to first realize that if they were found by someone of…unsavory loyalties then Konoha would be in trouble. In order to counter this, he created a sort of shield around the sewage system, blocking off all use of chakra within them. Chakra could be accessed above the shield and below it, but not in it, forming a block for someone above looking down or down looking up. The drawback was that while in the sewers, all jutsu became null and void, including bloodline limits.

In the beginning, it had annoyed the then Jounin, but had eventually taught them a valuable lesson: never rely on one thing.

After helping Hinata up (even though she probably could have done it herself), Naruto began his climb. It was unfortunate that, as he began his assent, he failed to notice the rather large rat watching them from an adjacent passage. Truly unfortunate indeed.

* * *

The tailor's shop didn't actually open until seven o'clock, but the old woman at the shop always made a point to arrive early for busy shinobi. Luckily for Team Shikyo, who were on a tight schedule, this meant that they could get their clothes, get adjustments done, meet with the Hokage, and still be on time to watch the genin. Fun.

Unfortunately for them, while the old woman was very nice, she was practically deaf and they spent almost fifteen minutes trying to tell her what it was they ordered. It wasn't until the old lady's son, who had been their clerk the day before, came in that they were able to get anywhere. He, fortunately, knew what it was they wanted and quickly fetched the clothing, all the yelling giving him a migraine.

As he pushed the children into the dressing rooms, both boys tried to, not so discreetly, take a peek at Hinata's outfit. All they could make out was a lot of purple and lavender.

It took the children almost another fifteen minutes to get all their stuff on, not because of the clothing per say, but because of the many bandages they had to put on. In the ANBU, seals were a necessity, usually because the amount of weapons needed by them would hinder movement. As such, seal masters would actually place storage seals onto the skin and clothing of the ANBU. Unfortunately for the team, clothing could be torn showing such seals that, while the genin might not know what they are, the Jounins would. To stop such a thing from happening the team had to cover most of their body in black bandages, a process that could take quite a while.

Then they had to get the clothes over the bandages. Urg.

As typical of stereotypes, Naruto and Shikamaru emerged from the dressing rooms first, impatient to see Hinata's outfit and get out of there.

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto yelled from his position on the bench. "It's been fifteen minutes already!"

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru who was leaning against his dressing room door, not quite awake, but not asleep either. "We're scheduled to meet with the genin in an hour."

"An hour!?" The blond shot up from his seat, before getting a puzzled expression on his face. "But wait, isn't Kakashi always three or so hours late?"

"Yes, but we're meant to watch the genin, with or without their sensei."

"Oh. Well, that sucks." Naruto said as he sat back down, his mood going down.

"Tell me about it. I rea-" The boy was cut off by the sound of Hinata's door opening. Both boys turned to her and were utterly speechless.

Now, neither boy was entirely sure if it was because of the outfit or how Hinata looked in it, so they settled for a little bit of both. Never had they seen her in anything so…well, it wasn't exactly revealing with all the bandages, but it sure as hell showed more skin than they had ever seen before.

"Wow, Hinata-chan, you look h-" Shikamaru elbowed him in the stomach. "great!"

Turning to Shikamaru, he muttered, "Why did you elbow me? I was going to say 'great' the whole time." The other boy snorted in disbelief.

Turning to the girl, Shikamaru said, "You look very nice, Hinata." He smiled.

"Really? You don't think it looks too mature?" Her voice was unsure, but hopeful. It was obvious that she really liked the outfit.

"No way, Hinata-chan! It's awesome!" Naruto gave her a big thumbs up, making Hinata blush in the process.

"Naruto's right Hinata. Besides, isn't one of the functions of that type of outfit to make yourself look older?"

"Yes, but I don't want to look like Anko-sensei." Two of them chuckled while Naruto burst out into laughter.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, you could never look that bad." The blond grinned. Hinata on the other hand didn't know how to take the comment, but knowing Naruto, she figured it was a compliment. She smiled.

"Thanks." She took a good look at them. "For the record, you guys don't look half bad yourselves." Both boys blushed and muttered their thanks.

Snapping her fingers as she remembered something important, Hinata took off one of her shoes and held it up so the boys could see the bottom of her high heel. "I almost forgot to show you guys this. Now, watch as I channel chakra into the heel." After a second of channeling the chakra, the base of the heel disappeared and a sharp, thick drill popped out.

"Whoa!" Both boys cried, inching away just an inch.

"Hehe, now when I kick someone it will really hurt." An almost sadistic grin appeared on her face, making the boys sweatdrop.

"Yeah, just don't use it on us, okay?" Naruto asked nervously, causing Hinata to chuckle and place her shoe back on, the drill disappearing and the base reappearing.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I won't." She laughed at him as he drew a breath of relief. "At least now I can return my cousins' clothes. Masami-itoko-san is going to be so angry at me."

"Masami-san? What about your other cousin?" Shikamaru asked and Hinata actually began to fidget.

"Well…he didn't know."

"But I thought you said both of your cousins were expecting the clothes back?" Naruto said with his eyes wide.

"Yes, well, I figure that Masami-itoko would have told her brother and he would expect them back at the same time." She was beginning to blush, this time from embarrassment.

"Wait, who's her brother again?" Hinata began to fidget more.

"You know what?" Naruto said with his eyes closed. "I don't think I wanna know." The girl breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn't want to explain that.

"Alright," Shikamaru began, trying to get them out of the generally uncomfortable conversation. "Judging by the sun, it's probably around 7: 05. Why don't we pay and then hurry over to the Hokage's?" The other two nodded, glad for the change in topic, and gathered their clothes.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto got a gleam in his eyes, one his teammates knew to be wary of. "What do ya say we add a little something extra to our clothes?"

"What'd ya have in mind?" Naruto just grinned.

* * *

"You do realize that we just lost a half hour with your 'little something extra,' right?" Shikamaru growled.

"Hey, I didn't see you complaining when Ikuro-san was stitching them into your clothes!" The other boy growled back as the three made their way into the first entrance of the Hokage Tower.

"I didn't know it would take a half hour to do it!"

"Well, just be glad it didn't take longer!"

The two boys rarely got into real fights, something Iruka-sensei had stamped into them early on.

'_Your teammates are your life, and you are theirs', without each other you are nothing.'_

For the most part, the two (plus Hinata, but she wasn't arguing) followed it rigorously. This was mainly because they were best friends and there was nothing for them to be mad at, although Naruto's energetic personality and Shikamaru's laziness helped. Sometimes however, the two just needed to blow off steam and found each other to be perfect targets for whatever it was that was actually bothering them. Usually, the steam could be taken out in a spar, but in situations like this (in which there had been very little), verbal sparing worked just as well.

"But now we're going to be late!" Shikamaru yelled back. "We haven't been late for anything since we were four!"

"Oh come on!" Naruto exclaimed as the team entered the main entrance. "We talk to the old man and Anko-sensei for ten minutes and then Shunshin over to the training ground. It's not like there's a lot to say!"

"How do you know that?! Hokage-sama could have something very important to tell us!" Shikamaru responded. "Besides, we have to go through the whole mission acceptance procedure! Remember?!"

"If it was important don't you think he would have told it to us already?!" The blond yelled. "And of course I remember! It's kinda hard to forget when it's been drilled into your head since you were two!"

"Oh of course, my apologies Namikaze-Uzumaki-sama!" Shikamaru normally wasn't the mocking type, but even he could spit with the best. "But what if it just came up? Something they didn't realize early on!" The boys were practically spitting fire.

"Well, excuse me, Nara-fukutaicho! The Hokage is the one that came up with the mission! Don't you think he would have thought of every possible thing that could go wrong?!"

"You're excused! But didn't you wonder why we're supposed to watch over the genin now instead of just in the Chuunin Exam?!"

"Of course I have, but if you got information that an S-Class Nukenin wanted your genin wouldn't you want them to be protected as soon as possible?!" It was very likely that the ANBU didn't even remember what had started the fight.

"Yes, but he said that Orochimaru would come during the _Chuunin Exam_!" Hinata could feel a tick starting to form on her forehead.

"So?!" Naruto yelled at his friend. "He's an insane, evil genius! Insane, evil genius are prone to changing their minds!"

"So is everyone else in the world!" Shikamaru exclaimed, pushing passed a door. "But Orochimaru likes dramatics! Don't you think he would want a large audience for his 'grand kidnapping?!'"

"Yeah, but Orochimaru isn't stupid either! He knows that we exist and he knows he can't beat us!" Hinata was glad that they had come early enough that the Tower wasn't infested with shinobi of every shape, size, and hearing range, or else this 'secret mission' wouldn't be so secret anymore. "So why would he show up in an exam, try to kidnap some kids, with all the Konoha shinobi present?! That's suicidal!"

"Yes, but Orochimaru has been gone for almost thirteen years now!" If they didn't shut up, Hinata feared what she would do. "Who knows what kind of power he's obtained!"

"I know that, but-"

"**WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP**?!" Hinata whirled around and smacked the two rather forcefully on their heads, sending both boys skidding across the floor. "**YOUR STUPID ARGUMENT HAS PROBABLY ALERTED EVERYONE WITHIN A THOUSAND MILE RADIUS OF WHAT'S GOING ON!"**

The previously fighting boys were now huddled together on the floor desperately trying not to show fear. Showing fear would just make it worse.

Not to mention that their heads really hurt.

"I cannot believe your levels of immaturity!" She started to stalk forwards and the boys crawled back. "What has happened to your sense of professionalism?! Dear Kami-sama, maybe I should be babysitting you two instead of the genin! You're a danger to each other!"

The still huddling boys could only nod, hoping not to incur more of their friend's wrath.

"If you two don't shape up then I will make sure neither of you see another bowl of ramen or shogi board ever again!" She leered down at them. "Understood?!"

"H-h-hai!" They managed to stutter out as the girl grabbed them by their jacket collars and haul them up the stairs to the receptionist's office.

They made a mental note never to argue again, at least when Hinata was around.

* * *

The team must have made an odd picture in the secretary's eyes. Three twelve-year-old 'genin' that she had never seen before, just waltzing right in and demanding an audience with the Hokage. Normally, the woman would have refused them outright, but when they stated their Jounin sensei there was no way she would refuse.

Mitarashi Anko. The name practically demanded respect and obedience. Not to mention the fact that the very same Tokubetsu Jounin had stated very clearly to the older woman that she did not accept tardiness and that her genin team was to be in the Hokage's office the moment they arrived. Heck, she hadn't even known the Snake-bitch had a genin team.

"G-go right in." The woman stuttered to the smiling Hyuuga girl in front of her. "The H-Hokage is e-expecting y-you." If the team didn't know better, they would have thought the woman was fighting off fainting.

"Thank you so much." Hinata smiled again and dragged her still humbled teammates behind her.

Under normal circumstances, the three would have just used the secret tunnel they had used the day before. Unfortunately for them, the Hokage had left a note with the files stating very clearly that they were to start reporting like a normal genin team in order to not seem suspicious. It was highly annoying. This also led to the reason why they had not just Shunshin-ed to the Tower from the tailor's. Apparently, normal genin didn't know how to do that.

They followed the flight of stairs up to the Hokage's office without much talking; Hinata enjoying the quiet and the boys fearing her wrath should they speak. It wasn't until they reached the Hokage's door that the boys straightened up and the three placed on their faces of masked indifference. Naruto took the center while Shikamaru moved to his right and Hinata to his left, both taking one step behind him. The Mission Procedure began.

Naruto knocked.

"Enter." The door opened at the Sandaime's permission and the team stepped into the room, closing the door softly behind them.

The old man stood behind his desk in full Kage regalia, hat and all, while Anko stood two steps behind and to his left, signifying her help in the mission, but also that it was not her direct responsibility to secure the positive outcome of it.

The team bowed low.

"The Humble Oujou Squad, Shikyo, of Konohagakure no Sato humbly greets the Honorable Sandaime Hokage." They stated in a well-practiced, reverent, monotone voice, their bodies still bowed.

The Hokage bowed his head and replied in the same tone, "The Honorable Sandaime Hokage humbly returns the greeting of the Humble Oujou Squad, Shikyo, of Konohagakure no Sato."

Raising their bodies, but keeping their heads bowed, Naruto and his team announced, "The mission, Honorable Sandaime Hokage, has been reviewed and memorized. We ask now, is there more for us to know?" The tone remained the same.

"Your knowledge has been noted and recorded, Humble Oujou Squad Shikyo. At this time, no important information is available that has not been presented." The Hokage had raised his head and stared down at the team. They did not flinch under his stern gaze.

Naruto moved forward, his head up although his gaze locked on the kanji for 'Fire' on the man's hat, not the Hokage himself. "Permission to question temporary assistant on S-Rank Mission Number: 006591? Assistant name: Mitarashi Anko, Shinobi ID Number: 011226, Rank: Tokubetsu Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato."

"Permission granted." The Hokage did not move and neither did Naruto. Anko was the only one to move, but it was in a stiff soldier's march as she walked forward four steps, turned right to face the twelve-year-old and gave a sharp salute. The blank faces on everyone did not change.

"The Honored Assistant, Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko of Konohagakure no Sato, humbly greets the Honorable Oujou Squad, Shikyo, and wishes to express extreme gratitude for the Honorable Team's acceptance of the humble skills offered." Her tone was the same as theirs. This was a well practiced skit that everyone of Chuunin rank and up learned by heart, whether they knew what it was for or not.

"Honored Assistant," Naruto began, nothing changing about him. "have you reviewed the mission stats left for you by the Honorable Sandaime Hokage?"

"Yes, Honorable Team Shikyo, I have reviewed the mission stats and have memorized its contents." Her right hand remained in a firm salute and her eyes never wavered from where they rested on his hitai-ate.

"Honored Assistant," The blond stated again, his eyes never stopping their gaze on the Hokage's hat. "what is your station in this mission?"

"Honorable Team Shikyo, I am to act as your Jounin-sensei, under the guise that my taking a team was to remain secret for one year, due to my questionable teaching abilities. This position is so that you may successfully complete the mission assigned by the Honorable Sandaime Hokage."

"Honored Assistant, what is the mission that has been assigned and why has it been issued?"

"Honorable Team Shikyo, the mission assigned is that you are to go under the disguise of genin on Team 8, an early graduation team as of one year. You are to watch over and protect Genin Teams 7, 9, and 10, under the Jounin senseis of Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma assisted by Yuuhi Kurenai, and Maito Gai. Each team consists of clan heirs or children of important village shinobi, and/or those obtaining a bloodline. Orochimaru, an S-Rank Nukenin, has shown interest in the Chuunin Exams, possibly for one or more of these children, as to which is yet unknown."

"Honored Assistant, which genin does each team consist of, why are they in danger, who is most at risk and why?"

"Honorable Team Shikyo, each team consists of two males and one female. New Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi consists of Uchiha Sasuke, last loyal Uchiha in Konohagakure no Sato and possibly future wielder of the Kekkei Genkai, Sharingan. Haruno Sakura, oldest daughter of wealthy civilians Haruno Kiyoshi and Yuri, but known to be distantly related to Founding Clan, Senju. Inuzuka Kiba, heir to the Inuzuka Clan, despite his sister being older, due to his being male and holder of the Inuzuka Kekkei Genkai to communicate and fight with dogs. Most at risk, Uchiha Sasuke due to the Sharingan."

"New Team 10 under Sarutobi Asuma and assistant Yuuhi Kurenai, consists of Aburame Shino, heir to the Aburame Clan and holder of Aburame Kekkei Genkai to communicate and fight with insects. Akimichi Chouji, heir to the Akimichi Clan, son of famous shinobi Akimichi Chouza of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho team, and holder of Akimichi Kekkei Genkai to increase size in order to crush opponents. Yamanaka Ino, heiress to the Yamanaka Clan, daughter of famous shinobi Yamanaka Inoichi of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho team, and holder of Yamanaka Kekkei Genkai to control-minds. Most at risk, Yamanaka Ino due to mind-control abilities."

"Team 9 under Maito Gai for six months, consists of Hyuuga Neji, member and heir of the Hyuuga Branch House and holder of Hyuuga Kekkei Genkai, Byakugan. Kanaki Tenten, eldest daughter of famous shinobi and Kenjutsu user, Kanaki Tenji. Rock Lee, orphaned son of famous shinobis Rock Santou and Tatsuki, is unable to perform Ninjutsu and Genjutsu due to malformed chakra coils, yet excels incredibly in Taijutsu. Most at risk, Hyuuga Neji due to the Byakugan despite the Juin Jutsu on his forehead."

Throughout her monologue, no one had moved.

"Mitarashi Anko," If possible, the woman stood up even straighter when Naruto said her name. "Do you feel yourself ready for the undertaking of this mission?"

"Hai, Honorable Team Shikyo, I feel it is my sworn duty to assist you in the undertaking of this mission."

"Do you swear on your honor as a kunoichi to put the good of the mission above your own life?"

"Hai, Honorable Team Shikyo."

"Do you swear on your honor as a kunoichi to keep this mission a secret even under pain of interrogation and death, unless otherwise spoken by the Honorable Sandaime Hokage or us?"

"Hai, Honorable Team Shikyo, no word of this mission shall pass my lips unless given express permission by your spoken words."

"Understood." Naruto still did not move anything other than his lips. "Honored Assistant, Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko of Konohagakure no Sato, please return to your place to the left of the Honorable Sandaime Hokage." The woman moved back stiffly to her place from before, not once letting down the salute before then.

Still facing the old man, Naruto said, "Honorable Sandaime Hokage, the Humble Team Shikyo does hereby give Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko express permission to carry out her orders as stated in the mission stats given to her by you. Do you agree with my acceptance?"

"Humble Team Shikyo, I, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, do hereby agree with your acceptance." Naruto bowed his head and returned to his teammates who had not moved and inch since they had risen from their full bow.

"Honored Assistant, please move to stand behind the Humble Team Shikyo." Anko bowed low to the Hokage, before rising and marching over to the team, settling to stand behind and to the left of Hinata. "Team Shikyo, may your mission be swift and successful." The team, plus Anko, bowed low once more, and Shunshin-ed out of the stifling room.

* * *

The group landed silently on two tree branches above Training Ground 7 at eight o'clock sharp. Surprisingly, for all the formality and repetitiveness of the Oujou Squad Mission Procedure, it was very quick and only lasted fifteen minutes. Unfortunately, the process usually sucked all the fun out of a mission and made everything seem so somber. Now was a prime example.

For all their complaining about babysitting, the mission was original and their last one had been six months before, making this one almost seem entertaining. With the formal speech and procedure that all Oujou Squads had to go through right before undertaking a mission, it made a simple protection job seem almost depressing. Okay, with Orochimaru nothing was simple, but for the moment it could be considered as such.

Now, however, was no time for such thoughts. The mission had begun and the team needed to be focused. Anko nodded to the disguised ANBU, acknowledging their skills to start the mission without her and poofed away to begin planning how she would introduce her 'genin' to the shinobi of Konoha.

Trying to get rid of the depressing atmosphere the procedure had surrounded them with, the team took a look at each other and nodded. They began to suppress their chakra and hide themselves among the trees. Sitting down on different branches on one of the most open trees, they prepared themselves for a long wait if Kakashi's reputation proved to be true.

Shikamaru sat up against the left of the tree trunk on the lowest branch of the three his team had picked. Before five minutes were up, he was asleep. Hinata situated herself on the middle branch to the right of tree, content to just watch the genin interact with her Byakugan. Naruto, who had a great love for the wind and heights had settled onto the highest branch about a yard above Shikamaru. He had fun trying to conk the sleeping genius on the head with random nuts or twigs that he could find. So far, he was unsuccessful in waking the other boy up.

Hinata sighed. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi took great pleasure in arriving late to events, meetings, meals, etc. So much so in fact, that some shinobi had caught on and told him to arrive three hours earlier than everyone else was expected to arrive. The only real drawback, in Kakashi's eyes, to arriving late was that certain people had no sense of humor.

Yuuhi Kurenai was a perfect example.

The moment he arrived at Training Ground 7, he could feel the killing intent in the air, even from Gai and the little mini-Gai. But none of the KI was more potent than that around the red-eyed kunoichi. She was seething and Kakashi could swear he saw fire in her eyes.

Used to this response from people though, Kakashi waved it off and raised his free hand in welcome, "Yo!" His visible eye crinkled up in happiness and his Icha Icha Paradise book moved down a tiny bit.

The group facefaulted, while Gai cried in the background, "SO COOL!" Kurenai was the only one still seething.

"Kakashi…" She growled out, and the silver haired man instinctively backed away. "What time is it?"

"Eleven o'clock sharp." He chirped happily, and he caught some of the genin shaking their heads either out of pity, embarrassment, or disbelief. Maybe it was a mix of all three.

"And what time were you supposed to be here?" She growled again.

"Eight o'clock sharp!" Yep, it was definitely a mix of all three.

"Exactly, eight o'clock sharp." She almost purred out. "Eight o'clock sharp was THREE HOURS AGO!" She aimed a punch for his head and hit him square in the noggin,' knocking his body into a tree.

"AND PUT AWAY THOSE DAMN BOOKS! THERE ARE INNOCENT CHILDREN HERE!" She paused when he didn't get up. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME KAKASHI?!"

But the man wasn't listening to her, he was focused on the tree he had been punched into. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered the others come up to him, worried that Kurenai had actually hurt him (well, some of them at least, Sasuke remained in the clearing thinking that if Kakashi could be taken out with one hit then he wasn't worth it as a teacher).

The others, however, weren't Kakashi's concern right now. He had notice something in this tree, he knew it. Something-

"RIVAL KAKASHI!" Gai's screams alerted him out of his musings and he blinked at the big, eyesore of a man.

"Did you say something?"

"SO HIP!" Gai yelled again, as (most of) the group sighed in relief (Shino being the one exception). Kakashi wasn't hurt.

After helping the grey-haired Jounin up, the group that had come over to check on him left for the field, Kurenai apologizing profusely for knocking him into the tree. Getting a bit annoyed and still hung up over what he thought he saw, Kakashi said he'd only forgive her if she let him read his books.

She promised to knock him back into the tree.

As the last of the genin made it back to the training ground, the Jounin had them separate into their teams. Ino was a bit reluctant to leave 'her Sasuke-kun' with 'forehead-girl,' but relented when Asuma threatened to send her back to the Academy.

"Alright!" Having caught the kids' attention and stuck another cigarette in his mouth, Asuma continued. "First, I would like to introduce everyone to Team 9. They are an older genin team that I requested from Hokage-sama in order to help you all get into the swing of being on teams and how to adapt well to different situations. We," he motion to himself and the other Jounin, "felt it necessary for you all to learn how to work on teams you're not familiar with, so from now on you all will meet here once a week for mixed team sparring."

"Now, we won't actually start on that today or any other day for about a month, seeing as Teams 7 and 10 don't know how to work on their own teams yet either. Today is really just team introductions. We're just gonna go around and say our names and teams first, 'kay?" Seeing their nods, he started.

"'Kay, I'm Sarutobi Asuma, Jounin sensei for Team 10." He pointed to Kurenai.

"I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, and I'm the assistant Jounin sensei for Team 10." She nodded towards Kakashi, but Sakura interrupted his introduction.

"Kurenai-sensei?" She asked earnestly.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by _assistant_ sensei?"

Kurenai smiled, expecting the question to come up eventually. "I'm a new Jounin and as such I cannot take my own genin team. Hokage-sama, though, saw it fit for me to be placed with Asuma-san as an assistant sensei so that I might be able to see how to teach my own genin team in the future."

"Oh, that makes sense." The most of the other genin nodded their heads, while Shino remained unresponsive, and Sasuke grunted.

"Now, moving on." She nodded once more to Kakashi, who had his nose buried in his little orange book. Growling, Kurenai said, "Kakashi."

The man looked up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Right, I'm Hatake Kakashi, Jounin sensei for Team 7." Pointing at Gai, he went back to his book, his giggles drowned out by Gai's voice.

"YOSH!" The tall man jumped up and struck a pose. "I AM KONOHA'S BEAUTIFUL BLUE BEAST, MAITO GAI-" But he was cut off (to the secret pleasure of everyone but the mini-Gai), by a, not quite as loud, voice.

"I swear, Hinata-chan!" The voice was quickly coming towards them and soon three silhouettes could be seen coming near the training area.

The voice continued to get louder as it talked to 'Hinata-chan.'

"This really weird guy came flying out of nowhere and landed right at the base of the tree I was in!"

"I'm sure Naruto-kun." The girl, who the group assumed was 'Hinata-chan,' was quietly heard as the three came closer.

One of the silhouettes leaned over and said, "You believe me, right Shikamaru?" The group assumed that the one leaning was 'Naruto-kun.'

"Of course, Naruto." The one dubbed Shikamaru didn't sound very convinced.

It appeared that the three hadn't noticed the large group yet, too held up in their own conversation. As they moved out of the glare of the sun, the genin and four Jounin were able to just make out what the three looked like.

The one in the center, Naruto, had short, bright blond hair almost completely covered by his hitai-ate, which had been configured into a black bandana with the plate on his forehead and the cloth covering the hair, tying in the back. The group also assumed that the hair was spiky if what was peaking out of his bandana was any indication. The kid wasn't exactly tall, kind of average height, with tan skin and a thin frame. The girls also noted that he had to most beautiful bright, blue eyes.

He wore what appeared to be black Jounin pants with many pockets and had white bandages wrapped around the ankles and shins, as well as a kunai pouch attached to his right thigh. Around his waist were two dark orange belts in a criss-crossing position, not exactly a shinobi color, but every ninja had to have his quirks. He wore a black mesh, three-quarter-sleeved shirt underneath an open, black, short-sleeved, zip-up hoody with grey shoulders and a collar. The jacket itself seemed to have some sort of orange and red symbol or patch put on each shoulder.

Underneath the mesh, black bandages could be seen wrapped around his arms, torso, and stomach. The bandages only stopped about an inch above his fingerless, black gloves with steel tips in between each knuckle and small metal plates on their backs Kakashi was willing to bet that the leaf symbol was carved onto the plates. Most gloves sold in Konoha did.

Besides the black shinobi sandals with a steel heel and toe coverings if what the group saw was correct, the blond seemed to be wearing some type of teal or blue necklace along with a pair of black goggles around his neck. Some of the ones with better sight even managed to see small, silver hoop earrings, and some sort of black or grey elbow pads on. The two most startling things about him though were that he appeared to have three whisker-like marks on each cheek and that he was chewing on what could only be a very sharp senbon needle. Weird.

And that was just the first boy.

The second boy, who everyone guessed was Shikamaru, looked slightly more normal, if very sleepy. He was about the same height as the first boy, but a bit ganglier, with long, brown hair pulled up into a short, high ponytail. Chouji vaguely thought it looked like a brown pineapple. His eyes were the same kind of brown and he too had small, silver hoop earrings in his ear lobes.

Shikamaru's outfit wasn't all that different from Naruto's to tell the truth. He wore the same black Jounin pants with white wrappings, as well as placing the kunai pouch in the same spot. His belts, or rather belt, wasn't orange but grey with a silver buckle engraved with the Konoha symbol. The black mesh shirt he was wearing looked like short-sleeves, but the same black bandages were there in the same exact spots. Instead of a short-sleeved jacket though, Shikamaru's was a long-sleeved, cropped grey jacket with a green and brown patch on each shoulder.

That was really where the major differences ended and subtleties came in. They wore the same gloves, although Shikamaru's didn't seem to have the extra metal in between the knuckles. And while their shoes appeared the same, the brunette's were lacking the steel at the toe and were just at the bottom and the heel. His hitai-ate was wrapped around his left upper arm as well.

The most astonishing thing about him though, was that the kid was smoking a cigarette. What was the kid's parent's thinking?

Pushing aside the two boys and their obvious love for putting things in their mouths, the girl, Hinata, was a real jaw dropper.

At twelve, the girl had a body that sixteen-year-olds would kill for. She was obviously a Hyuuga, _of the Main Branch_ the Jounin noted when they saw the distinct lack of a seal on her forehead. Her skin was fairly pale and no real blemishes could be seen. Unfortunately for a slightly jealous Tenten who had just hit puberty, her lack of pimples couldn't be blamed on not having started as the girl was obviously an early bloomer.

The girl was rather petite, slightly shorter than the two boys, and seemed to have a slightly shy disposition about her. Her hair was rather long, maybe slightly longer than Sakura's hair, and a deep indigo color. It was pulled back into a loose braid, with two thick bangs framing her face, and a light lavender ribbon weaved in between the plaits of her braid before forming a bow at the bottom. She even had a black and lavender peony stuck behind her left ear.

Unlike the two boys who wore pants, this Hinata girl wore a dark purple, slightly loose, short skirt with a slit going up the right side and a black and light lavender patch in the corner of it, near the slit. Underneath the skirt though, were black, spandex short shorts that reached about mid-thigh. Across her waist were two, small, black belts that criss-crossed and appeared to be used to keep, what Tenten and the Jounins were astonished to find, tanto sheaths and a pouch on the small of her back.

She also wore a dark lavender, long sleeved, cropped coat that only covered her arms and upper back. The coat had light lavender colored bands at the base of the sleeves and clasped with a silver buckle in the shape of the Konoha symbol at her neck. Underneath it was a tight, dark lavender, halter-top over a tight, black mesh, short-sleeved top. What was strange though, was that she also seemed to be wearing black bandages in the same places as her male counterparts.

Around the girl's neck was not only a pair of loose goggles identical to the ones the other two had, but also her hitai-ate, tied in a choker-like fashion. It was a good thing her silver hoop earrings were just as small as her teammates' or they'd be getting caught on everything. Also, partially hidden by her long sleeves, was a pair of gloves not unlike Shikamaru's.

It was her legs, however, that brought the attention of many of the (male) genin. Instead of just having bare legs with a kunai pouch attached to her right thigh (which she did), she also had black mesh on her left leg starting at the ankle and going up to the knee. But the mesh didn't stop with just that leg, as black mesh was also fixed on the right leg, but this time it started at the spandex shorts and ended at the knee. If that wasn't enough, Hinata also had metal shin guards on both shins _**and**_ black, high-heeled, shinobi sandals.

But the real kicker, for the Jounins at least, was the Infuuin seal identical to that of Tsunade-sama's on her forehead.

Now, despite what it may seem, these observations only took, at most, _**maybe**_ a minute or two. During that time, the three arguing 'genin' were making their own observations while pretending they hadn't noticed the rather large group.

They weren't overly impressed, but hey, you can't win 'em all.

"I'm serious guys! Why won't you-" Naruto pretended to cut himself off as he stared openly at the group. This of course drew the attention of his teammates, who obviously hadn't known the three teams were there either.

"Who the hell are all of you?!"

* * *

**Haha, I left a cliffy. Yay!**

**Okay, first, I'm sorry the descriptions were so long, but I love making up clothes and I wanted everyone to really picture the team as the genin saw them. **

**Also, a few things I need to explain:**

**I know the whole Mission Procedure thing may have been a bit odd and repetitive at times, but there is a purpose for it and it will come into play later. Patience is key.**

**I also don't know if any of you picked up on the whole, "bonding" thing I mention maybe once at the beginning of the chapter, but if you did, CONGRATS! You have just discovered a major hint as to the weakness and strength of the team, as well as a major player in the plot of the story. **

**Oh, just to let you all know, the Hyuuga Branch House has a leader that runs the Branch House and makes sure everyone is doing their job. He also reports to the Hyuuga Clan Leader. Sort of like a House Steward or more like a Butler in an old wealthy household. Not the stereotypical Butler who is creepy and opens the door but one that is responsible for running the household. The position of the Butler actually pertains to the highest-ranking servant for those of you who didn't know. It's actually a great honor.**

**I'd also like to know what other hints of future conflict you guys picked up. I like foreshadowing, just to let everyone know.**

**If you guys have anything to ask or say, just click on the little review button. I love it when people do that. Just DON'T FLAME. I like constructive criticism, but flamers need to read what they write and think about what they would feel if they got such a message. **

**Word you may not know:**

_**Itoko- Cousin**_

**Well, that's all for now! BYE!**


End file.
